1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hinges and, more specifically, to a hinge incorporating door/gate horizontal and vertical displacement fasteners. The adjustment means is comprised of a threaded post for varying the distance between hinge portions in the vertical therein raising or lowering the attached door/gate and horizontal threaded post having re-positional door/gate abutment that can be used to change the tilt of the door/gate by varying the length difference of the abutments between the spaced apart hinges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other hinges designed for adjustment. While these hinges may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a hinge comprising a top and bottom leaf portion that are respectively displaceable.
It is further desirable to print a hinge having a threaded post perpendicularly extending from one of said leaf portions having a rotatively mounted door/gate abutment thereon.